


En fines de semana

by aribakemono



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: En días laborales, Jung Soo tiene la costumbre de despertarse tarde.





	En fines de semana

**Author's Note:**

> escrito hace muchos años

En días laborales, Jung Soo tiene la costumbre de despertarse tarde. No es por nada en especial (aparte de que tenga sueño, claro), pero es divertido ver las caras irritadas de la mayoría de los miembros. Sobre todo la de Hee Chul porque, en serio, es físicamente imposible que tarde más arreglándose en el baño. Y es que por las mañanas, Jung Soo sigue un ritual muy específico y que ha de seguir al pie de la letra, porque si no se pasa el día enfurruñado y es como si estuviera perdido en el mundo. Los demás están acostumbrados, la verdad. Su nombre es _Leeteuk_ por algo, ¿no?

Lo raro es lo de los sábados y domingos.

Cada fin de semana, a las seis de la mañana, se despierta como un reloj y se dirige a la cocina a beber un buen vaso de leche caliente, sin importarle si va en pijama o no (asunto que nunca le ha molestado mucho). Y cuando llega allí, siempre, siempre se encuentra con un perfectamente despierto Si Won que, también en pijama, lee el periódico con una humeante taza de café bien cargado en la mano. El menor hace un ‘hmpf’ como saludo sin despegar la vista de las letras impresas, y Jung Soo inclina un poco la cabeza, correspondiéndole mientras se sirve la leche.

Leeteuk no le pregunta qué hace ahí y él tampoco, por más extraño que resulte. Son unos minutos silenciosos, fantasmales. El tiempo está ahí, parado en una esquina, vestido con una gabardina gris como un acosador, observándoles imperturbable. No avanza, no hay ruido. Super Junior y la rutina siguen durmiendo, y ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a despertarles.

Con el mismo ímpetu con el que va, el líder vuelve a su habitación. Siempre, con el vaso en los labios y con un cosquilleo agradable cuando la leche caliente llega al estómago. Se encierra. Se tira en la cama, deja el vaso en la mesita de noche y se pone el iPod a todo volumen.

Seo Taiji. A veces es _Watch Out_ y otras, _Ultramania_. No importa qué canción, la cuestión es que las guitarras se le desangren en los oídos y la voz de Seo le grite indignada.

Hay días en los que Si Won se decide a seguirle. No son días específicos ni especiales, simplemente cuando le apetece, así que dobla el periódico con cuidado, termina el café sin prisas y se planta delante de la puerta de la habitación del líder. Pica, pero, por supuesto, Jung Soo no le oye y no puede abrirle, por lo que el menor se toma la libertad de concederse el permiso para entrar.

— ¿_Hyung_?

Y no sabe cómo, pero es como si notara su presencia y de repente abre los ojos y le sonríe al verle ahí. Jung Soo asiente a quién sabe qué. Ni siquiera él mismo sabe a qué está diciendo que sí, pero lo dice y siente que está bien hacerlo. Si Won se acuesta en su cama, a su lado, Jung Soo le ofrece un auricular y se dedican a escuchar la música, aunque, palabras textuales de Si Won, sea la ‘_música más estridente y chillona del mundo_’.

No suelen hablar, no tienen mucho que decir. Una vez le preguntó al líder si había ido a algún concierto de Seo Taiji, y él le respondió con una sonrisa enigmática (todo lo enigmático que se puede ser a esas horas) que sí; ese día se pasó la mañana rememorando hasta el último detalle del concierto, y Si Won solo pudo contemplar el brillo de su mirada en silencio.

El menor no tarda en abrazarle, como si necesitara el contacto humano de la misma manera que necesita el oxígeno. Si Won pasa un brazo por su cintura y Jung Soo se deja. Desde que Young Woon se fue al ejército, a veces echa de menos que alguien haga eso de abrazarle porque sí, porque es agradable y calentito y a veces necesita que alguien le recuerde que Jung Soo no está desapareciendo a favor de Leeteuk, que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Y el menor hace bien esa labor, sin hablar y haciéndole cosquillas cuando menos se lo espera y escuchando a Seo Taiji aunque no le guste.

Hace tiempo que Si Won lo sabe, todo eso.

Un domingo especialmente frío en el que terminaron con la sábana hasta el cuello y escuchando _Juliet_. El menor en algún momento le preguntó por qué hacía todo eso. Lo de levantarse temprano los fines de semana e ir a buscar leche caliente y escuchar a Seo Taiji. Por qué así, por qué esa rutina, por qué le deja entrar en la habitación si todo parece indicar que prefiere estar solo.

Jung Soo le miró sorprendido y tardó en responder. Contempló el techo y Si Won le imitó, en silencio, aguardando por una respuesta.

— Es lo que llevo haciendo desde siempre — respondió. El menor, sin entender, arqueó una ceja sin decir una sola palabra, así que el líder se vio obligado a explicarse — A mis padres nunca les gustó Seo Taiji, lo tenía que escuchar a escondidas.

Si Won asintió y no dijo nada, pero podía notar que el ambiente en esa habitación era diferente tras sus palabras. Entendía bien el problema del líder, era el que tenían todos. ¿Dónde termina el ídolo y dónde empieza la persona? A veces, la delgada línea entre uno y otro, entre la vida ante la cámara y fuera de ella, se difumina tanto que termina por desaparecer y se pierden entre focos y maquillaje. Necesitan algo que les recuerde que siguen siendo ellos mismos.

Si Won se refugia en su fe, Jung Soo, en su rutina.

Está bien. Si el líder le deja entrar a formar parte de sus hábitos, Si Won no se va a quejar. Es el único momento de paz que tiene y, ¿sinceramente? la cama del líder es cómoda y cálida e invita a quedarse todo el día rezongando, escuchando a Seo, al cual ya ha aprendido a apreciar.

Pero entonces oyen ruido fuera y a Hee Chul gritando porque alguien ha tocado sus cosas y ha tenido la desfachatez de descolocárselas, y saben que la tranquilidad ha terminado.

Es sábado, Super Junior está despierto y las manecillas del reloj siguen girando, como si nada hubiera pasado.


End file.
